The Fight Between Deux
by teenwriterperson
Summary: Before Kat became a crucial part of Hale's life, there was Amelie. In a twisted turn of events, Amelie shows up at Uncle Eddie's brownstone with a suitcase and a grin. Amelie is back. To steal Hale back, that is... Kitty-Kat's goin' down. HaleXOC
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Heist Society Series. At all.**

There was something undeniably eccentric about the black haired girl in the last booth on the right. She would randomly quote quotes from Shakespeare and Horace to the waiters and waitresses as they refilled her café au lait.

But it was a coffee shop, the workers reasoned, they attracted all types of people.

But she wasn't simply just somebody. She was Amelie Vanbourgh, daughter of a ridiculously rich man who didn't think twice about buying that newly discovered island off the coast of South America. Therefore the workers tolerated her sort of loitering as she sipped her coffee for hours on end reading book after book, laughing loudly at jokes only she understood. The rich did have their privileges.

"Bonjour." She announced another morning at exactly 9:30 am, halfway through her first cup of coffee. The man who loomed over her table that blocked the morning light grinned slightly, tipped his too crooked beret, and slipped into the seat across from her in the booth.

"You said you had a job." She stated, though it truly was a question of sorts. Her blue eyes slightly widened in anticipation, though her red tinted lips barely moved an inch.

"I do my dear. It involves the KGB."

Amelie grinned, "The KGB? My favorite group of people."

The man also smiled, revealing rotting teeth, obviously not tended to since the beginning of mankind.

"What about them?"

"My friend, Viktor, is quite upset that one of his favorite pieces was stolen during a party a few months ago. But he has an idea who stole it."

The man slid a picture over the table for the girl to see.

"That little thing?" Amelie scrunched up her pale nose, squinting to inspect the picture. The girl had short black hair that barely grazed her shoulders and a small physique that suggested she could hardly hold her own in a fight.

"Viktor needs to get better security."

"The girl is an amazing thief Amelie, do not underestimate her."

"That doesn't mean I have to overestimate her." She replied with a slight smile, "So.. he wants me to... bring it back?"

The man met the girl's blue eyes with his green ones, "For now.. there's more to do, as always, but do that for me at the moment."

She nodded before grabbing the envelope he handed her and gulping down the remaining brown liquid in her cup. It burned the roof of her mouth and her tongue but she barely noticed with the thrill of a new job in front of her.

"Adieu." She added before standing from the booth and leaving the coffee shop.

Whoever that girl was, she wouldn't know what hit her once Amelie was done.

**Sorry for the short and boring start. I had to introduce Amelie a bit before the real story begins. REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Heist Society in anyway, that is a privilege for only Ally Carter to claim. The plot, though, is entirely mine.**

**I promise I'll start updating more frequently if I get at least ten reviews. **

Corned beef sandwiches were decidedly a very lunch able sort of lunch food that was perfect for every person.

Or at least Hale thought so...

"Never did I ever say that I fancied corned beef Hale." She remarked, brown eyes dark and hair dripping wet from a cold shower.

He met her eyes with a grin, "So now we're playing never have I ever Kitty-Kat? In that case, never have I ever heard you say that you didn't like corned beef."

Kat exasperatedly sighed and slumped down onto the finest leather couch money could buy. Hale had bought it for her/their Uncle Eddie as an 'I'm sorry I tried to make soup in your kitchen yesterday and caught the oven on fire' present.

The pair were currently alone in Uncle Eddie's brownstone, Kat pretending not to think about him and his perfect smile, and Hale sneaking glances every few seconds. Two days ago Kat had fought with him over 'being together', 'dating', 'not lying about feelings'. But just as cats run and hide to avoid water at all costs, Kat 'hid' in the form of her words and avoiding rooms he happened to be in.

But sooner or later, they would have to talk.

Kat mumbled excuses about why she hid in her room all day and night, everyone only sighting brief glances of her small form when she raced to the kitchen to grab necessary food.

She could steal from the KGB. She stole from the Henley. She outsmarted a mob boss.

She couldn't face love.

_Stupid. Stupid. Stupid._

Are the words she kept playing over and over in mind just as her old mp3 player did when she was eight until the battery ran out.

"Kat.. Kat... Kat!"

Her head snapped up and suddenly Hale's face was in front of hers and her eyes were drooping and her heart was pounding with adrenaline.

"The pizza is here, though I question whether or not you should waste the money. I did make you a corned beef sandwich while you were conked out."

And sure enough, the doorbell was singing its shrill vibrato through the home.

"Why did you wake me up instead of getting it yourself?"

"Why don't you just get the door instead of berating me?"

"Fine."

"Fine."

"Fine!" Hale exclaimed, plopping back down onto his safe perch. A beanbag that seemed out of place with the colonial furniture.

Kat leaped towards the door still rather groggy, and still rather angry at Hale and his ridiculous corned beef obsession.

She opened the door and there: standing on the wet paved ground was a girl of medium height and stature. Her silver eyes seemed to light up at the sight of Kat and the corners of her mouth turned upward.

"Um... Can I help you?"

The decidedly very plain looking girl nodded slightly, hair bobbing up and down with her shoulders. "Does Hale live here?" The girl's voice was smooth and melodic, not too raspy not too soft, but calm.

Her eyebrows raised, Kat's that is, before they turned downward. How dare he bring one of his star struck fan girls to Uncle Eddie's. How did she find them? Had he set up a date she wasn't aware of?

"Do you speak English? Vous parlez le francais?"

Kat broke out of her irritated reverie before she attempted a smile. "He's right here."

After she led in the rather lost looking docile sheep of a girl she called into the house.

"Hale! There's a girl here for you!"

And then she met the girl's eyes, and instantly Kat felt uneasy.

**REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I, of course, don't own Heist Society. Ally Carter does. I do own this plot.**

At first there was silence and tension.

Kat looked between the two, not sure what to think of the black haired girl who was wearing a small green beret that stood neatly on top of her head, and completely not sure what to think of the boy called affectionately Hale that always had a devilish look in his eyes whenever a girl was around.

But what was weird was that Hale neither looked devilish nor wary. He. Just. Seemed. Surprised.

Being surprised either meant two things. Either the visitor had tracked Hale down after meeting him once because of his devilishly good looks and tan skin. Or the two had a past. A history.

A thing, Kat deduced, with a slight pulsing anger beginning to boil up inside of her. But why?

She didn't want him anyway. He was her friend. Nothing more nothing less.

"Amelie." Hale sighed with his mocha eyes that Kat swore she saw twinkle.

"Hale." Amelie also sighed in the sort of way art curators did when inspecting new pieces of art. "Its been-"

He abruptly cut her off with a strong hug, sinewy arms rather large compared to her small form. Amelie genuinely smiled, grey eyes bright. "Its been a long time." She finally said after a time in dead space where everything stood still and it was just them together. Together.

Kat stood there, awkwardly, amidst the reunion that seemed too chummy to be acceptable.

Amelie was the first one to remember there was an 'audience' and pulled away from Hale to meet Kat's eyes.

"I'm Amelie." She says expectantly, holding out a long fingered hand.

"Kat." Kat replies through her teeth, shaking the hand loosely.

But Amelie, of course, already knew that.

"Its wonderful to make your acquaintance Kit-Kat." She says with a grin, always one to give everyone nicknames.

Hale uneasily looked towards Kat, sensing her darkening aura, and looked down at Amelie slightly.

"She prefers Kitty-Kat Amelie." He teased.

He then looked up and mouthed 'I'm sorry.' towards Kat but she had already walked into the soup blinking back uncharacteristic tears and forced a smile on her face. As always, thieves had to put on a mask to tuck back their feeling and fears.

Kat wasn't one to overreact quickly, but Amelie was beginning to tear through her walls with one simple smile and moment with Hale.

She turned back towards a happy Amelie and a worried Hale.

"Who wants soup?"

**REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Heist Society, Ally Carter does.**

_"And so then he told me that my mother said it was okay to eat the cake."_

_"Though it really was for the dinner party two hours later." He added._

_"I was grounded for a month, because as he knew, my mother took parties very seriously. I didn't talk to Hale for a week."_

_"But then you couldn't resist because life was boring without me."_

_"You're full of yourself."_

_"I know, but you love me."_

Kat sat in her mother's childhood room, hugging a pillow tightly, remembering the fluid conversation between Amelie and Hale as they all ate the soup Kat had concocted.

In short, it wasn't fun.

She felt as if she had missed out on something. All of the fun memories they shared of their childhoods. It wasn't like Kat to be jealous. Sure, she had felt a bit of a twinge of pain in her chest when Gabrielle purposely sat closer to Hale than actually necessary but this was different.

He didn't mean what he said though, did he? About the love? Hale was just being Hale, teasing and joking.

Hale had always been flirtatious. Always.

"Kitty-Kat?"

She looked up to see Hale standing in the doorway of her room, smiling. At least it wasn't her.

"Hey."

"Hey."

"So... she seems nice."

Hale smirked before he sat down on the chair opposite of the bed she was sitting cross-legged on.

"You think so?"

Silence followed.

Breathing.

Breathing.

"Kat."

"What?"

"I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"For her."

Kat fully sat up and frowned,

"You can't apologize for another human-being Hale."

He arched an eyebrow and listened.

"And its entirely all you who invited her to stay. Entirely you who ignored me the entire time we had dinner. Entirely you who flirted with her."

The last one she blurted out and instantly regretted.

"I didn't know the Kat had claws." Hale responded, though his voice betrayed the fact that he was obviously hurt. "I- I'm sorry for upsetting you. But I'm not sorry for inviting her to stay or having friendly conversation with her. She was and is my friend Kat and I won't be sorry for that."

He then stood up and walked closer to her.

"I recall it was you who told me you didn't want to be in a relationship. It was you who ignored me. I know you're confused, I know you want to be focused because that's who you are Kat... but I can't wait forever like a lost puppy after you until you decide you want me. Like Nick."

"Like Nick?!" She exclaimed, losing her cool. "He has nothing to do with this!"

"He has everything to do with this Kat! I was jealous of him. You're jealous of Amelie. I dealt with the pain in my chest the entire time we dealt with the Henley and the diamond. Do you see how I felt?"

Kat clenched her teeth, looking into Hale's eyes that were full of before suppressed anger.

"I love you Kat." He whispered, "But romantic love and brotherly love are two different things. I'm beginning to the think I feel the latter."

He slowly backed away, before disappearing down the hall.

"I love you too." Amelie whispered, having seen the whole scene.

"I love you too.."


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Heist Society.**

"Kitty-Kat, I know you're in here." A smooth and un-mistakable voice called out.

She was on "her" bed in Uncle Eddie's brownstone, breathing slowly in and out. Hale had left her angry, surprised, speechless.

'I love you, Kat.' He had said and it kept resonating through her genius brain searching for a way out. Most of all, she was trying to wonder why she had come so close to such a blunder. Blurting 'I love you' the way she did when he left.

Love disturbs focus. Kat always needed focus.

But the words stuck as she attempted to respond to Gabrielle, "I'm in here."

Kat's gorgeous cousin sauntered into the bedroom with a skirt too high and heels too tall.

But Kat welcomed the familiar sight, because her and Hale's relationship was more than strained.

Ruined, she thought. Not fixable.

"Who's the girl?" Gabrielle questioned, lips pouting, eyes curious. Apparently Amelie was far too close to Gabrielle's gorgeous meter that no one should be able to touch. Kat had been to busy being jealous to notice how pretty Amelie actually was. With her pretty emerald eyes and contrasting black hair, she was a knockout.

"Hale's new friend. He apparently knew her before he knew us."

"Is she rich or is she like us?"

Kat knew she meant was she a grifter, con-artist, _a thief._

"No, she knew Hale before he became a part of our team."

Gabrielle thought for a moment before sitting by her cousin, plotting in her head.

"You and I both know Hale was an excellent con-man before he met you. He could've-"

Kat cut her off, headache starting, "No. He never stole before, he told me."

She faintly began to think of the young billionaire and his superman pajamas.

Kat wished everything was under control.

Perfect.

She wanted the entire equation to fit together. Together. Hale. Her Hale?

She still didn't know what she wanted.

"Kat. What's the girls name?"

"Amelie." Kat snapped, irritated.

"A-may-lee?" Gabrielle said, making fun of her name.

"No. Au-mu-lee." Kat repeated with a French flourish.

"I thought the French hated Americans." Gabrielle stated.

"Me too."

"Hale always finds exceptions.

"Always."

**No offense to French people. I love France. I'm practically fluent in French.**

**Who likes Amelie?**

**Who hates her?**

**Comment..**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Heist Society. I DO own this plot.**

Mornings were never hunky-dory for Kat. She needed coffee.

Out of all of the many places she had been, Uncle Eddie's home was the most welcoming of them all. Full of memories. Full of artifacts.

She liked to pretend she could see her mother when she was her age running through the home going in and out. She liked to pretend she was her mother when she walked down the stairs on her way to the kitchen.

But she never told anyone.

Overall, Uncle Eddie's was a slightly peaceful place of harmony and rest... which is why she was confused and irritated that she was too nervous to actually go into "her" own kitchen. She leaned against the wall outside of the kitchen and listened. Listening wasn't exactly a crime.

"Do you all ever eat breakfast?"

She recognized the voice. It was Amelie.

"Well..."

Kat wondered what he would say. Would he mention the fact that they never actually were in this house? That they usually stayed at one of the many billionaires homes? That they constantly moved from job to job?

And how long would it take for her to realize her old Hale was gone? Different?

"We usually go out for breakfast..." Hale smoothly responded as Amelie closed the refrigerator door.

"Oh? We? You and Kat?" Her voice sounded slightly hurt.

"Yes, me and Kat."

At that Amelie laughed playfully, filling the kitchen with a bell like sound.

"How about you and me this time?" She inquired, eyes mischievous, not unlike Hale's.

Kat held her breath during the silence, dreading his response.

"It would be like old times." He stated.

"Of course. Coffee and our golden spoons." She joked, obviously referring to their money. Kat guessed she came from a wealthy family as well.

_Hesitation. One point for Kat._

"Coffee, golden spoons, and a beautiful smile.. I am a lucky guy."

If any other guy had said that to any girl, or Kat, she would've rolled her eyes. But the confidence and boredom that Hale seethed seemed to make a girl forget that it was in fact a cheesy line.

_Flirting. One point for Amelie._

"Whose beautiful smile are you referring to?" Amelie asked, stepping closer to him, brow furrowed. "Mine or yours?"

"Yours of course."

"Really? Because you really are a narcissist Hale."

"Which makes a compliment for you all the more sweeter."

More flirting. Kat was about to storm in there and- And-

"But, I can't Amy." He said, eyes meeting hers. "Kat needs her food too. Especially coffee."

_Five points for Kat._

"Oh. Well, fine." She responded, and Kat could tell she wasn't too pleased with Hale's loyalty. Kat, though, was.

"But I promise we'll be able to properly catch up. Do you like Milan? Rome? Paris? We can go to dinner there sometime."

"You know I can't resist the city of lights _mon cher_. Its my hometown."

"Paris it is then. But I have a tiny question for you Amy."

Silence ensued.

"Mmhm?"

"Why are you here?"

Kat peeked, unable to resist watching the pair talk.

Amelie was leaning against the kitchen counter, Hale leaning over her with his hands in his pockets.

"To see you, of course."

"But why? After all these years?"

"I-"

"What?"

"I- I heard you steal things."

_Now this is interesting. _Kat thought, watching intently.

"Oh? You did?"

"I did." She sighed, "And I want you to help me with something. The both of you. Kat."

"A job?" He chuckled, though Kat could detect the bitterness underneath it all. As if he were slightly disappointed she didn't come for him.

Not for him.

"Well... Kat, do you want another job?" He inquired into the air.

"You can come out now."

_Amelie-2 Kat-6_

**Review.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Ally Carter owns Heist Society. I own this plot.**

_'So.. my grandmother Elizabeth Allison Roseau was a collector of art. By 1952 she had collected over 200 priceless artifacts. They were recently given to the Henley, though my father immediately removed them after the recent break-in committed by you two. One of them is missing now. Its my favorite, a Monet. Please. Get it back.'_

"Its ridiculous." She hissed to herself, brown eyes pointed straight ahead, pale hands in pockets.

"The fact that you're helping Hale's new girlfriend with her family issues? Or the fact that Hale practically has a new girlfriend?"

She refused to turn her head and acknowledge him. She hated how he could decipher rare algorithms as fast as he could decipher her feelings. And feelings could be deadly in the world of thieves.

"Hi Simon."

"Hi Katarina."

"I didn't know you were in Paris, Simon. I thought you had a lecture to go to." She stated, though they both knew Hale had called him for help.

"Fellow mathematicians and scientists can tend to be a bit stuffy at times. And my father always debates with me on the fact that I need to be with people my age."

He then grabbed Kat's wrist, eyes curious.

"Are you ok Kat? I could punch him, roughen him up a bit."

Kat studied Simon.

When had he gotten so tall? She could barely look over his head a year ago, and now not at all.

His eyes were the color of golden honey reflecting the world he knew off the surface.

He was taller, and lanky, the image of a normal teenage boy, but to Kat he suddenly seemed older.

No longer the little genius she knew and loved.

Then he smiled that crooked smile of his, "He's crazy about you, that other girl is only his friend.

You're his girly-friend." Simon said, playfully.

Kat smiled slightly, surprised that Simon could joke. But then she reminded herself, she was a genius too and did laugh occasionally.

They were both so alike.

Focused.

Calculating.

"Thanks Simon."

And she really meant it. He always knew what to say. Now, Hale seemed attainable and within reach once again.

The pair stood there on the side streets near the Eiffel Tower, as tourists and natives passed by.

_Then they both seemed to have realized Simon's hand had slipped from her wrist to her hand._

That their fingers were interlocked.

Simon stared at his hand as if it were a foreign material he had seen so often in labs.

Kat's face was turning beet red.

Neither said a word.

Simon slowly began to move his hand away, in shock that he had actually held Kat's hand.

The two then met eyes and nodded, turned around, and began walking to the café Kat liked so much.

They both believed if they pretended nothing had happened, they wouldn't have to discuss what happened, because what happened was nothing... right?

_Hale- 15/ Simon- 16_

**Sorry to all you Hale and Kat shippers, I decided to try something new. **

**I feel like Simon never really is covered in detail in any of the three books and deserves a part in this fanfic.**

**Who likes Simon?**

**Who doesn't?**

**Comment...**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own Heist Society. **

Hale liked Simon.

But not now.

Definitely not now.

"What do you mean someone took her?" He yelled, eyes full of fury, fists balled up and pale.

"I- I couldn't-"

"Right." He hissed. "You couldn't because you're a weak, pathetic, worthless thing and-"

"Sir!"

The pair swiveled their heads around to see they had drawn a large crowd, one of which contained police.

"We're going to have to ask you to leave this area."

The policeman was bulky and tired, eyes drooping very much so. "Sir!" He exclaimed when it was obvious Hale was paying him no attention. He was far too angry, no livid, to hear him.

"What?" Hale snapped, eyes rolling, looking every bit the bored billionaire he was. Just with a twinge of spoiled brat that he acquired over the years.

"I'm going to have to take you downtown sir."

"Do you know who I am? Do you know... Who. I. Am?" He stressed, stomping a foot on the stone ground.

Simon had never seen him like this.

"I am W.W. Hale the Fifth and I will not be detained by some baboon who thinks he can tell me what to do!"

"Sir-"

But he never finished his sentence because suddenly car alarms went off down the entire block.

_Honk. Honk. Honk._

The policeman never noticed his keys were missing.

He didn't notice the angry billionaire was nowhere to be found.

And he didn't notice the sly wink Simon had given a rather plain looking girl at the café across the street.

But, usually, no one ever notices anything.

Well, except them of course.

**Sorry. This is a filler. **

**I'm debating on whether or not to continue this or not... Currently having writer's block.**

**review?**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own Heist Society.**

Kat was sitting cross-legged on the cold wooden floor in one of Hale's numerous mansions. She wasn't entirely sure on whether or not they were in Russia or France, because on the plane ride she had drifted off to sleep because of the lull of the airplane's engines.

Hale gently sat a corned beef sandwich on a plate down onto the floor next to Kat, an inside joke between the two.

It should have been like old times. But it wasn't.

"Amelie is-"

"Back in Paris."

"And Simon-"

"Went out to get coffees."

The two stared at each other in uncomfortable silence, and suddenly Hale's face was unreadable. Dark. Empty.

He lowered himself onto the ground across from Kat and met her eyes. Eyes meeting eyes.

The pair was breathing heavily. Kat rapidly and nervously.

Hale slowly and controlled.

And for the first time in Kat's life she didn't know what was going to happen next.

Hale reached a tan hand out and moved the corned beef aside. And then he kissed her.

At first, it was Kat's instinct to push him away in embarrassment in confusion and run off to somewhere very very far away from Hale. But then she smelled his familiar scent. Peppermint. Cologne. Money. Lots and lots of money.

She realized how much she missed him in that one instant and kissed him back before she could process what exactly was happening.

Hale wrapped his arms around Kat's small waist, pulling her closer to him, and smiled. The kiss was full of regret and love and sadness all mixed together as one, and Kat couldn't decide which one she liked better.

"Oh!" A voice exclaimed and the two sprung apart.

Kat's reading glasses crooked. Hale's shirt uncharacteristically wrinkled. Simon horrified.

But Hale actually seemed to have a smirk on his handsome face.

"You've got the coffee? The decaf is mine."

He stood up and moved towards him, acting indifferent to what had just happened two seconds ago.

Simon seemed far too keen to also pretend it never had happened and so he nodded with a fake frown.

"But I wanted the decaf."

And the two walked into the kitchen leaving a confused Kat on the cold floor.

He had walked into the kitchen without even a glance backwards.

Hale might have wanted to pretend, and Simon as well.

But she wasn't entirely sure she could. She was so confused and amused and slightly happy.

He was Hale. And he did that to her with one kiss.

** Review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN HEIST SOCIETY.**

**Sorrrrrry for the long hiatus. I've been super busy and tired and blehhhh. Please forgive me. **

Kat was worried.

Not because of the fact that there was a fire.

It was because of the fact that it was a very large fire and inside of the heart of it were her two boys. _Her boys._

It had all been going so well, simply a smash and grab. Smash and grab. Grab. Grab. Grab.

She wasn't sure when the match had been lit and all the paintings had all gone up into flames and the heat singed her shaking fingers.

"Kat... He's-"

But she never heard the last of what was supposed to be some sort of pep talk because she was running. Running towards the lanky boy in the glasses that never fit his face and a slight grin that always teased his lips.

"Simon!" She frantically called, ignoring the sirens, the lights, everything.

"Simon. Its going to be okay.. its going to be okay." And Kat wasn't sure if she was trying to calm herself or him, but none of that truly mattered then. It was only him and her and the scent of burning wood.

"The paintings.." He mumbled, ever the thinker.

"You." She started, "It's you I'm worried about, not a stupid painting."

Kat would've blushed at her forward attitude and sappy words if she had been a stranger looking through the mirror onto the scene.

Simon blinked.

"Oh." He responded before coughing violently, "I'm truly alright Kitty-Kat, but our records... our ID's. We need to get out of here."

Simon had always been level headed, despite impending danger and death. And so with her hand in his they began to run.

"We need to go back and get them." She eventually stated, when she had gotten Simon out of the burning building. "Hale. He's in there. He- He's in there Simon!"

Simon had never seen Kat Bishop ever lose her cool. Never.

She hardly cried as a child when she scraped a knee. Sprained an ankle.

And she certainly didn't cry when her best friends were in raging fires, but there she was with tears glistening in her eyes.

"And you... You're- You're-" Kat started, breathing in and out and in and out. "Stay here."

"But Kat!"

It was too late, she had gone.

Simon simply laid down onto the soft grass, exhausted, air deprived, and perhaps a bit singed.

He could've sworn he heard her screaming 'Hale!' into the dark night air. But he ignored the slight pain he felt inside his chest at the exclamation.

Meanwhile Kat ran to the scene to see an exhausted Gabrielle barely dragging an unconscious Hale towards them.

"Hale... Is he alright?"

Her cousin glared and dropped him onto the grass by her feet.

"What do you think Kat? Did you think he was alright in the basement of a burning building? Did you think he'd be alright when you left me all alone to find him?" Gabrielle snapped, crossing her arms, before walking towards a shocked Simon.

Kat looked down to see Hale, breathing softly, in the grass.

"Hale?"

His eyelids flickered, "You didn't come." He mumbled.

"You could've came, but you didn't."

And that's when Kat lost every slight bit of her cool.

She began to run off into the field.

Away from the fire.

Away from the sirens.

Away from Hale.

Away from Gabby.

Away from Simon.

Away from herself.

**Review !**


End file.
